The Story of Lily and James
by Lily Natalia Evans
Summary: [Discontinued] Lily finds out she is a witch and goes to Diagon Alley with her mom. While she is there, she meets James Potter. Want to know how their relationship turns out? Read and find out. PG just in case Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Lily/James fic! Please read and review and tell me what you think

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine!" Emily Evans cheerfully said as she opened the blinds in her daughter's room. "Happy Birthday!"

"YES!" Lily cheered as she shot up in her bed. Today, Lily Evans was turning eleven years old. "What are we going to do?" Lily asked her mother.

"What do you want to do? After all, it is _your _birthday!" Mrs. Evans replied.

"Hmm… Can we go shopping?" Lily asked.

"Alright. We can do that." her mother answered as she was making the birthday girl's bed.

"With out Petunia!" Lily said firmly as she shuddered when she remembered the last time she had gone shopping with Petunia.

~*~Flashback~*~

_Okay girls," said Mrs. Evans, "Since Easter is this Sunday, I'll let you choose your Easter dress."_

"Yes!" Lily heard Petunia say. Lily grinned and they both took their separate ways to hunt for their Easter dress.

Lily searched rack after rack and saw many dresses, but they just didn't satisfy Lily. Just when she was about to give up, she found a gorgeous light green skirt with a see through overlay that had flowers and butterflies along the bottom. There was also a matching green shirt. She picked up the outfit and saw a mirror nearby. Lily walked over to the mirror and placed the outfit in front of her. It was perfect. Lily rarely found a dress that would bring out her emerald-like eyes.

As lily stood in front of the mirror, admiring her self, Petunia snuck up and grabbed the dress from Lily.

"Hey! Give that back!" Lily hollered. "I found it first!"

"No," Petunia simply replied. "this dress would look better on me than it would on you!" and with that, Petunia walked away with her nose in the air.

Lily couldn't do anything now, so she ended up getting a light blue skirt with little flowers on th bottom of the left side of the skirt and went up to her waist, and it came with a matching shirt. Sure, it was still pretty, but it didn't give her eyes the dazzling look like the green one did.

~*~Back to the Present ~*~

"Okay," Mrs. Evans replied, bringing Lily back to reality. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince Petunia to stay. She's been bugging me all week to spend some time with her new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley."

"Petunia has a boyfriend?" Lily giggled.

"I'm afraid so. You know, I really don't like that Vernon Dursley. He doesn't seem really nice." replied Mrs. Evans.

"Well, it sounds like he's perfect for her!" Lily answered.

Mrs. Evans chuckled a little then said, "I hate to say this, but I think you're right." Lily joined Mrs. Evans in the giggling fit. When they finally calmed down, Mrs. Evans spoke. "Let's keep this between the two of us. Nanoo Nanoo.?" she asked as she pulled out her hand.

Lily took her hand and replied, "Nanoo Nanoo."

Lily loved to have these kind of conversations with her mom. She could tell her mom anything and not have to worry about her telling all the neighbors. That's why they started Nanoo Nanoo. Nanoo Nanoo tells each other that they promise not to tell anyone what was just said, no matter what.

"We'll leave at about 11:00." Mrs. Evans replied, just before she closed the door to Lily's room so that she could get ready.

~*~Later~*~

"Mom! Where's my necklace?!" Petunia hollered from upstairs. "Vernon's going to be here to pick me up any minute!"

Lily, who was reading a book, tried to ignore Petunia, but it was nearly impossible when Petunia was screaming at the top of her lungs. When she couldn't take it any more, Lily closed her book and walked out to her front porch. After she made herself comfortable on the bech, she opened her book and continued to read.

After five minutes, Lily closed her book and looked up in the blue summer sky. *sigh* _It's such a beautiful day today!_

Just then, Lily heard footsteps approaching her front door and looked up to see who it was. Standing in front of her was a plump boy with blonde hair, wearing a suit, holding a rose.

"Hello," said the boy in a dignified voice. "I'm Vernon Dursley. I'm here to pick up Petunia."

Lily's lips trembled as she tried not to laugh. "Oh, okay. Come in." Lily didn't say much, fearing she might laugh.

Vernon stayed in the living room while Lily went upstairs to fetch Petunia.

"Oh Petunia," Lily sang. "Your date's here!"

"He's not my date!" Petunia said as she turned red.

"Yeah, right." Lily answered as Petunia practically pushed her away so that she could meet her "date." Lily followed , grinning.

"WEll, it's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Evans greeted Vernon. Lily saw that she too was having a difficult time trying not to laugh.

"Let's go!" Petunia said and she grabbed Vernon's arm and left with out saying good bye.

The minute Petunia had slammed the door Lily and Mrs. Evans burst out laughing and couldn't control themselves for quite a while. After about five side-aching minutes, Lily and her mom were ready to start their shopping spree.

Just as they were ready to leave, the mail arrived.

"Hmm… That's weird," Mrs. Evans replied. "The mail for today has already been delivered. I guess they missed one." Mrs. Evans bent down and picked up the envelope. "It's addressed to you," she replied as she handed Lily the envelope.

Lily curiously took the envelope and saw her name neatly printed in green ink. She turned the envelope over and saw the letter H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven. Lily carefully opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped. "Mom, you'll never believe this!" and she handed her mom the letter.

Lily saw her mom's eyes grow bigger and bigger as she read the letter. "You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. MY own daughter is a witch?"

"Exciting, isn't it?! I can't believe it! I'm a witch!" Lily exclaimed. "Can I go mom? Please! Can I go?"

Mrs. Evans sat down and reread the letter. "Your father and I knew there was something different about you than anyone else. We've known it since you were two. One day, you were really fussy, so I gave you a glass of milk in a sippy cup, but you didn't' want milk. You wanted apple juice. So when I gave you the milk, somehow, the sippy cup found it's way to the fridge and milk was spilled all over the ground. It happened every time I gave you milk, but it stopped when I gave you apple juice. Other stuff like that happened when you were little, but it stopped after you learned how to control your temper."

"Really?" Lily said in amazement. "I really did that?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Wow!" There was silence for a couple of seconds until Lily asked, "So, can I go?"

Mrs. Evans sighed and said, "Hold on, let me call your dad and see what he thinks" Mrs. Evans then got up and dialed the number to her husband's work.

_Wow! I can't believe it! I'm a witch! I wonder what Hogwarts is like! This is so cool!_

Lily heard the phone slam on the receiver and Lily sat up, waiting for the answer.

"Your father and I have discussed this and we both feel…" Lily held her breath, "That it would be best if you went to this school. Congratulations, Honey. We're so proud of you."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Thank you mom!" Lily ran and gave her mom a hug.

Mrs. Evans looked at the letter again and said, "It says here that you have to get your supplies from Diagon Alley. I wonder where that is… Oh look, it tells you how to get there!"

"Why don't we go shop there? I can get all of my school supplies now!" Lily said, jumping up and down.

"Okay the, let's go!

~*~*~*~

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? This is my first Lily/James fic, so I want to know how you like it, even if it's the most horrible thing you've ever read. 

In case you're interested in the Next chapter, Lily goes to Diagon Alley and meets James! YAY!

Please review!

~Hermione101888


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for all the reviews! I've worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 2

"Here it is mom! The Leaky Cauldron! See!" Lily exclaimed.

"Calm down, Lily. Yes, I see it!" Mrs. Evans replied as she pulled into the parking lot.

Lily jumped out of the car and dragged her mom into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where do we go now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Mrs. Evans answered with a confused look on her face as she looked over the letter once again. Mrs. Evans looked around and saw a woman with a girl about the same age as Lily who was just as excited. "Um… excuse me, do you know how to get to Diagon Alley? Mrs. Evans asked nervously.

"Oh! You must be muggles!" the woman answered cheerfully.

"Muggles?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh, that's a person who does not have any magic. "The woman explained. "Yeah, I'll show you how to get to Diagaon Alley. Oh, and by the way, I'm Betsy Figg."

"I'm Emily Evans and this is my daughter, Lily." Mrs. Evans replied as they followed Betsy to a brick wall.

"Hi! I'm Arabella! Betsy's daughter replied. "Is it your first year too?"

"Uh… yeah, it is. I'm Lily." Lily answered nervously. Lily looked up and saw Betsy point a stick at some bricks. "Uh… Arabella-"

"Oh, you can call me Bella," Bella interrupted.

"Oh, okay. Bella, what is your mom doing?" Lily asked curiously.

"You'll see." Bella replied with a grin.

All of a sudden, the bricks seemed to move away and forma doorway. Lily and Mrs. Evans were amazed at what just happened.

"Hello?" Bella teased, waving a hand in front of Lily's face. "Come on! Let's go!" and she grabbed Lily's hand, dragged her into Diagon Alley.

"Where do we go to first?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Oh, well, first you'd want to get a wand, but it might be smart to exchange your money at Gringotts." Betsy answered. "It's right over here."

"Bella, this place is so cool!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know! You're going to have so much fun! I'll have to introduce you to somany people! Then I'll have to teach you how to play exploding snap, oh, and you have to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! There's also-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Bella, I just found out I was a witch about an hour ago!" Lily said, trying hard not to laugh at her new friend.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little excited!" Bella replied.

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot!" Bella said, starting to turn red.

The two girls laughed as they entered Gringotts.

Lily looked around and saw many little creatures everywhere! "Bella, what are those?" she asked.

"Those are goblins. You might not want to get one mad or try to steal anything from here. Gringotts is the safest bank in the Wizarding World." Bella explained.

"Cool!"

Bella, Lily, Betsy, and Mrs. Evans walked over to a goblin and Betsy said, "I would like to withdraw some money from our vault." and she handed the goblin a silver old-fashioned key. "and these two need to start an account here."

The goblin looked up and gave Lily a faint grin and said, "You're a muggle-born, right?"

"Yeah, I am" Lily replied.

"Well, you're in for a real treat!" and the goblin pulled out Wizard money. "This is a knut…" said the goblin, and after about five minutes, Lily knew all about Wizard Money like the back of her hand. "Lily, I think you'll turn out to be a great witch! You're the first muggle-born to understand how our currency works in less than fifteen minutes."

Lily blushed and said thanks. Lily was always a fast learner. Except when it came to science.

"Now, if you would come this way, we'll take you to your vaults."

The Evans and the Figgs followed the goblin, and after many turns and going through many doors, they stopped in front of a bit metal door. "Now Lily, this is your key to get into your vault. Make sure you don't loose it! Your vault number is number 258."

"Thank you." Lily answered and she entered in her vault and got what she needed.

Lily and her mom waited for Bella and Betsy to get their money, then left Gringotts with their money bags a bit heavier then it was before.

"Where do we go now?" Lily asked, wondering if any of the other stores were just as interesting.

"Well, you can't do magic without a wand, so we better go to Olivander's Wand Shop!" Bella answered, and once again, dragged Lily to another store.

Bella opened the door to a store that had a sign saying:

Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands Since

382 B.C.

She saw boxes upon boxes upon boxes of wands. _How many wands are in this shop?_ Lily pondered to herself. Lily looked around for the owner and found that he was just finishing up with another customer who had glasses and jet-black hair that looked like it had never been combed in his life. Lily saw two adults off to the side grinning and assumed that this must be the boys parents. Lily couldn't help but notice how much the boy looked like his father.

"Okay, Mr. Potter," said the store owner. "Here is our first wand made of mahogany. Eleven inches. I expect you'll use this wand with care."

"Thank you." said the boy politely, and he and his parents headed for the door.

"Betsy? Betsy Allen? Is that you?" cried the boy's mom.

"Laura? Oh my gosh! Long time no see!" Betsy greeted as she gave Laura a hug. "My last name isn't Allen anymore, it is Figg. My husband is at the ministry working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures right now." informed Betsy. "This is my daughter, Arabella, and this is Emily Evans and her daughter, Lily" Betsy introduced. "Lily here is a muggle-born."

"Are you really?" asked Laura's husband. "I'm John. It's so nice to meet you. And this here," John pulled his son so that he could be introduced. "Is James."

"Hello" James replied politely.

"Hi" Lily and Bella replied together.

As the adults went off into their own little conversations, Lily, Bella, and James were left off to the side, standing in silence.

"So…" James spoke, trying to break the silence. "When did you find out you were a witch?" he asked Lily.

"This morning." Lily answered. "how about you? When did you find out you were a wizard?" Lily innocently asked.

"Puh! I've known that I was a wizard since I could remember!" James said proudly.

"Well, you don't have to be so prideful of it!" Scolded Bella.

James put his head down, feeling ashamed of himself. "Sorry." James replied, putting his hand out for Lily to shake, only Lily didn't think he really meant it, but shook it anyways.

The second Lily touched James' hand, he immediately brought her hand to his nose and smelled it. Lily then shook her hand out of his grasp and said, "What was that for?!"

"I was trying to see if you were a flower" James replied innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, it's lily, isn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Lily impatiently answered, trying to get to the point.

"Well, a Lily is a flower and I wanted to see if your hand really smelled like a lily. I guess I was wrong about that!" James explained. (A/N: I know, it's weird, but it was all I could think of.)

"Ugh!" Lily sighed in disgust and pulled Bella a few feet away. "I've known him for three minutes and I already hate the guy!" she complained. "Are all wizards like this?"

"Only a few" Bella answered. "Let's just hope he doesn't get sorted in the same house as you at Hogwarts."

"Sorted in the same house? What do you mean by that?" Lily asked feeling confused.

"Oh, well, there are four-"

"Lily, Bella, come here." called Betsy. Bella and Lily did as they were told and politely waited to see what she wanted. "The Potters are going to be joining us. Do you girls mind?"

"Ye-" Lily started, but Bella elbowed her softly.

"No! We don't, it'll be fun!" Bella replied.

"Bella!" Lily hissed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Shh! Just do it for their sake! Look at them! Your mom and James' mom look like they're becoming best friends!" Bella pointed out.

Lily glanced at Laura and her mom saw that Bella was right.

"Oh, fine!" Lily reluctantly agreed.

"Well, how about we get your wands, girls," Betsy replied pushing the girls to the front of the store, where the owner stood.

"Welcome t Olivanders!" replied the owner. "I am Mr. Olivander. Now, let's see, you're here to get your first want, right?"

Lily and Bella nodded their heads.

"Okay then, who wants to be first?" Mr. Olivander asked.

"Ooh! I do! I do!" Bella squeaked.

"Okay then, what's your name?" asked Mr. Olivander.

"Arabella Figg, but you can call me Bella"

"Alright Bella, follow me and we'll find the wand perfect for you." Mr. Olivander said as he lead Bella to a bile of boxes.

As Bella picked up the first wand and swished it, it sent piled of paper work flying across the room.

"Sorry!" Bella replied apologetically.

"That's alright." Mr. Olivander reassured her. "I've had worse happen. Here, try this one."

Bella took the wand and swished it. Streamers and confetti shot out of the wand and startled Bella.

"Perfect!" Mr. Olivander cheered. "Ten and a half inches long, made of hickory."

"Wow!" Lily gasped.

Mr. Olivander took the wand and placed it in a box. "Here ya go! You're first wand!"

"Thank you!" Bella squealed once again as she paid for the wand.

"I guess it's your turn," Mr. Olivander replied, addressing Lily. "Now, what is your name?"

"Lily Evans," Lily answered nervously.

"Lily, come over here and we'll see which wand is right for you." Mr. Olivander said with a big smile, comforting Lily a bit.

_I hope they find a wand that's right for me! What if they don't? Don't think that, Lily, you're a witch, here to get your first wand…hopefully._ Lily thought to herself.

"Let's try this one first." Mr. Olivander replied, handing Lily a wand. Lily swished it and caused the window behind Mr. Olivander to break.

"Oh!" Lily shrieked. "I am so sorry. I-I didn't-"

"That's okay, Lily. It happens all the time." said Mr. Olivander as he pulled out another wand. "Try this one."

Lily swished the wand and a stool flew across the room and hit a shelf, knocking a good portion of the wands in the shelf off of it.

Wand after wand, more and more things became damaged.

"What's wrong?!" Lily groaned. "Why aren't any of these wands working?"

"Don't worry, Lily," Mr. Olivander replied. "Remember, it's the wand that choosed the person."

Lily then picked up the next wand. The second her fingertips had touched the wand, Lily felt a sensation she had never felt before. It was a feeling that she didn't want to let go. The next thing she knew, a lily sprout out at the top of her wand.

Mr. Olivander picked the flower and handed it to Lily. "Congratulations. Here is you first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long and made of willow. This wand is perfect for Charms!" and he placed Lily's wand in a box and handed it to her. "now take goog care of this wand, I expect great things to come from it."

"Oh, I will. Thank you so much!" and with that, Lily, the Figgs, Potters, and Mrs. Evans left the shop.

"Gosh! It took forty-five minutes to get your wand, Lily!" James complained.

"It's not Lily's fault!" Bella exclaimed, sticking up for her friend.

"So?! It was forty-five minutes!" he continued.

"James," Laura said warningly.

"Sorry," James replied, putting his head down.

~*~*~*~*~

After doing all of the shopping, Lily decided that she didn't hate James; she loathed James. When they went to buy their school books, Bella went with her mom to find a Herbology book while Lily and her mom stayed with the Potters in the bck of the store. Just as expected, John and Laura started a conversation with Mrs. Evans while James and Lily sat in silence.

James pulled out a bag from his pocket and started eating what seemed like jelly beans. "Want one?" he asked, pulling out an orange colored jelly bean and handed it to Lily.

"I guess," Lily replied as she grabbed the jelly bean with uncertainty. _Why am I scared? _Lily thought. _It's just a jelly bean _ and with that, Lily popped the Jelly bean in her mouth and began to chew, soon regretting that she had.

"Makes you want to vomit, doesn't it?" James replied with grin.

"What is this?!" Lily scolded, spitting out the jelly bean.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" James answered. "When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor!"

"What flavor did you give me?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Vomit"

"Ugh!" Lily said, disgustedly.

"Lily!" Bella called, holding three copies of a Herbology book. "Did you survive?" she asked, handing everyone their copy.

"Fortunately, yes." Lily replied, glaring at James.

"Do you guys want to get some ice cram?" Laura asked the kids.

"Sure!" Lily, Bella, and James cried.

About ten minutes later, everyone was seated around a round table, delightfully eating their ice cream.

As Lily was eating her ice cream, she remembered that Bella hadn't finished explaining about the four houses at Hogwarts. "Bella, could you finish explaining about being sorted or something like that?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Bella cried. "Well, there are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You eat, sleep, and attend classes with the people in the same house as you." Bella explained.

"How do you get sorted?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied.

"I hear they have you do an obstacle course and depending on how well you do will determine which house you'll bae in." said James as he was licking the bottom of the ice cream bowl.

"Gross!" Lily muttered under her breath. _Why did I have to sit next to him? _She thought. _I just hope that we're not placed in the same house. _

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" James said proudly. "That's where all the brave people go!"

"I don't care which house I'm sorted in." Bella replied. "Just as long s I'm not placed in Slytherin"

Lily watched Bella and James both shudder. "What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Slytherin is the house where all the bad witches and wizards come from." Bella answered.

"You know, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Lucius Malfoy is placed in Slytherin." James said disappointedly seeing that there wasn't a drop of ice cream left in his bowl.

"I know!" Bella agreed.

"Who's Lucius Malfoy" Lily asked.

"The worst kid you'll ever know!" James answered. "Everyone in his family was placed in Slytherin."

"Wow!" Lily said to herself.

Everyone then just kinda sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Mrs. Evans got everyone's attention.

"Okay, Lily, since today is your birthday," Mrs. Evans started.

"It's your birthday?!" Bella and James asked in unison.

"Yeah," Lily replied, feeling herself turn bright pink.

" I have decided to get you this." and Mrs. Evans grabbed an owl's cage with a brown medium sized owl inside.

Bella smiled and James just stared at Lily waiting for her reaction, but Lily couldn't understand why her mom had given her an owl for her birthday.

"Uh… Mom… Why did you get me an owl?" Lily asked, feeling really confused.

"Laura told me that witches and wizards mail each other by owl. I thought you might want one to mail us about your school year so that we can stay in touch." Mrs. Evans replied.

"Wow! Thanks mom! I know I'll be using him a lot!" and Lily gave her mom a hug.

"So… What are you going to name him?" Bella asked.

"Ummm…. Since he is brown why not…Chocolate!"

"That's a cute name!" Bella squealed.

James laughed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Chocolate!" James chuckled. "That's not cute, that's pathetic!"

"Well, that's your opinion!" Lily shot back.

After James had calmed down, Mrs. Evans called, "Okay girls, are you ready to go?'

"Yes!" the girls replied in unison.

"Well Laura, John, it was nice meeting you!" Mrs. Evans said, hugging Laura and shaking John's hand. "We should get together again some time."

"Yeah, we should!" Laura agreed.

"I have an idea!" Betsy squealed, who started to sound like Bella. "Why don't all of you come to my house for Christmas? James and Lily are welcome to come of course!"

"Okay, we can do that!" Mrs. Evans replied. 

"Bye!" Bella told the Potters.

"Wait, Lily!" James called.

Lily stopped and reluctantly turned to face James.

"What?!" Lily asked, getting really impatient with James.

"Happy birthday." he replied and he handed Lily a flower that all of a sudden blew raspberries (as in spitting) in her face as Bella giggled a few feet away. 

"JAMES I WISH I KNEW YOUR MIDDLE NAME POTTER!" Lily yelled as she reached out her hands, heading for his neck.

"See ya on the train to Hogwarts!" and he ran off to join his parents

"Oh, I hate that James Potter!" Lily groaned.

"James loves Lily!" Bella sang.

"Oh, shut up Bella!"

"Sorry," Bella replied innocently, but didn't bother to hide the wide grin on her face.

All four then entered the Leaky Cauldron and got ready to say their farewells.

"Oh!" Betsy sighed. "I guess I'll see you two at King's Cross on September first."

"I'll owl you so that we can stay in touch until then, even though it's next week." Bella told Lily as she hugged her before departing.

"Bye!" Lily called and Bella and Betsy had left the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, birthday girl, let's go home and have some cake!" Mrs. Evans said and she and Lily left to celebrate Lily's birthday.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter!!! Please read and review. If you have any ideas to put in my story, please leave it in a review or e-mail me at paperpickle2000@yahoo.com

Thanks much!

~Hermione101888


End file.
